


Discontent

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Kuroo wasn’t feeling well, there wasn’t anything physically wrong with him. It was more the manifestation of his feelings that was making him hurt.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Discontent

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kurodai fic, hope you enjoy it.

Kuroo wasn’t feeling well, there wasn’t anything physically wrong with him. It was more the manifestation of his feelings that was making him hurt.

He had just gotten back to his apartment from hanging out with his best friend Bokuto. Normally spending time with Bokuto would lift his spirits but not this time.

He enters his apartment and they’re there, the reason he was out at all. He didn’t want to come back but he knew he’d have to eventually, he left it long enough to think that maybe they’d have gone to bed but it seems they didn’t.

The first person he sees is Daichi he is sitting on the sofa, looking at the TV and then Suga who is resting his head on Daichi’s lap as he reads a book.

Kuroo’s brows furrow at the sight, there’s a knot in his stomach, he hates it.

Kuroo is hopelessly in love with Daichi, he has been for a very long time and even more so since they’ve moved in together.

They were in their second year of university and it has been six months since moving in to the apartment.

Daichi notices Kuroo walking in, “Hey, you’re home.” He makes to get up but Suga's head is still on his lap so he relaxes back.

“I made dinner, do you want me to heat it up for you?” Daichi says as Suga moves. Daichi gets up and looks at Kuroo.

“I’m not hungry.” Kuroo says as he walks away into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Daichi doesn’t understand why Kuroo is being this way. When he’d asked Kuroo if he was ok for Suga to come to stay a few days. He was actually excited but now that he’s here, Kuroo would rather be anywhere except their apartment. 

Daichi likes Kuroo, he likes him a lot. When he’d first discovered his feelings he was happy but it didn’t last long, he knew Kuroo never saw him that way so he buried his feelings. He was happy to just be friends, as long as he’s in his life he would settle for that much.

Kuroo is in his room tossing and turning, he is starving. He lied to Daichi when he told him he wasn’t hungry. All he had while he was out was a couple of drinks, his wallowing didn’t allow for more than that. He looked at the clock, it was 1:30am. Surely Daichi would be asleep by now, he thought to himself.

He quietly gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. He checks the oven for the plate Daichi had left for him.  
As he’s about to put it in the microwave, Daichi appears.

“Hey" he says “let me heat it for you" Daichi grabs the plate.

“No it’s fine.” Kuroo says gripping the plate tighter But he yanks it too hard and the plate flies out of his hand and smashes on the floor.

“I’m sorry” Daichi says, “Don’t move I’ll get something to clean it up” he goes to the cupboard to get a dustpan and brush. He turns to see Kuroo squat to pick up a piece of the broken plate.

“Kuroo, don’t touch...” Daichi says worriedly but is cut off when Kuroo hisses in pain and holds his finger in pain. 

Daichi is by his side in a flash, he grabs Kuroo’s finger and leads him to the kitchen sink. He rinses the cut, there doesn’t seem to be any fragments of glass in the wound. He makes Kuroo sit on a chair while he gets the first aid kit.

“You’re not supposed to handle broken glass with your hands" Daichi says his brows furrowed in concern as he puts a plaster round Kuroo’s finger. 

“I know" Kuroo says in a quiet voice.

“What’s going on with you lately?” Daichi asks concerned. “Is it because Suga is here? I thought you were ok with him coming to stay?”

“I’m fine with Suga being here.” Kuroo mumbles

“Then why are you so out of it? Going around picking up broken glass” Daichi’s brows furrow in annoyance. 

Kuroo can see the annoyance in Daichi’s face. He pulls his finger back with force and stands up. “Because I’m stupid and I can’t look after myself”

Daichi now standing looks at Kuroo with concern, “Kuroo, I never said...”

“You didn’t have to and I don’t need you to look after me, I’ve been doing fine all these years without you.” Kuroo doesn’t even know why he’s angry. He walks into his room and throws himself on his bed.

As Diachi is clearing the mess, Suga comes out of his room and sits on the table. “Hey" he says softly. “Everything ok?” 

“Yeah" Daichi says frustrated

“Well doesn’t seem like it.” Suga says

“He won’t talk to me about it, he doesn’t even like being here anymore.” Daichi exhales. He throws the food and broken glass in the bin. He washes his hands and gets ingredients out to make a sandwich.

“Daichi. I think Kuroo likes you.” Suga says “And I think he’s jealous.”

Daichi sighs, “Ok so why is he avoiding me and what is he Jealous of?” Daichi huffs incredulously

“Now I’m not saying I’m right" Suga holds his hands up, “but I think that he’s jealous of how close we are.”

“We’re not even like that” Daichi says confused

“We know that and I’m sure he does too but I think he’s jealous that I get to be closer to you than him.” Suga says matter of factly.

“He can do all the things you do.” Daichi says a little confused.

Suga gets up and walks towards Daichi, “So you’re saying that if he was to come up to you and do this.” Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist and gives him a back hug, “You wouldn’t find it weird?”

Daichi sighs, “Yeah I guess I would, but don’t you think I would have noticed if he liked me Suga?” Daichi rubs his temple. He doesn’t know what to think. “He doesn’t want me to do anything for him.”

“You guys should talk" Suga says as he unwraps his arms from Daichi’s waist. “Do it after you drop me off tomorrow and you better text me about it later.”

“Okay, I’ll try" Daichi says 

“No trying, you will.” Says Suga as he gives Daichi a jab to the side

Kuroo is still in bed and he is still hungry, he’s been in his bedroom for ten minutes when he hears footsteps approaching. It’s Daichi, Kuroo hears him come in and set something down on his bedside table. Kuroo feels his bed dip, he knows Diachi is sitting on the bed, he doesn’t turn to face him and he doesn’t say anything.

“Hey, you left your door open. I made you a sandwich, I know you won’t sleep when you’re hungry. So please eat it.” Daichi says softly.

Daichi thinks he has a pretty good handle on Kuroo’s behaviour, like he knows that if Kuroo closes his door shut he wants to be left alone but when he leaves his door open he’s upset but he still wants Daichi close. So Daichi is confused as to why Kuroo is acting this way, he thought he knew him better than that.

Kuroo isn’t angry at Daichi, not really. He’s angry at himself for not being able to control his emotions. To be fair all he wants to do now is grab Daichi in his arms and sleep listening to his heartbeat as he rests his head on Daichi’s chest. But he can’t because they don’t have that kind of relationship, because his love for Daichi is a secret.

Kuroo eats the sandwich when Daichi leaves, at least sleeping with a full stomach is the only positive from this night.

Daichi is home from dropping Suga off at the train station, as he comes in and takes his jacket off Kuroo comes out of his bedroom. They look at each other, Daichi wants to ask Kuroo if he wants breakfast but he recalls what Kuroo said last night.

“I’m sorry about last night, I overstepped my boundaries. I know you can look after yourself, I promise I’ll keep my distance from now on.” Daichi says feeling sad

The words shot through Kuroo’s heart, he felt it in the pit of his stomach. It caused a tear to escape his eyes.

“What?” he says quietly breathless all of a sudden. “You’re giving up on me?”

Kuroo moves forward and stops before he reaches Daichi

“I’m sorry Daichi, I know I’ve been in a mood lately. I just got so jealous of Suga. I know there’s nothing going on but I’m jealous that he gets to be so close to you, because I want that. I want to hug you whenever I want, I want to hold your hand if I feel like it, I want to lay on your lap while you stroke my hair, I want to be able to sleep next to you." Tears now streaming down his face. "I want you to look at me like I’m the most important person in the room. I know I make things difficult for you, I know I do and I know I’m a pain to be around sometimes but I love you Daichi, please don’t give up on me, please.” he pleads

Out of breath from sobbing Kuroo hides his face in the crook of his elbow and cries some more.

The pleading in Kuroo’s voice broke Daichi’s heart. He walks towards the crying man and gently moves his arm away from his face. Daichi then cups Kuroo’s face with both his hands, thumbing away the tears. Kuroo’s still not looking at Daichi, tears still making their way down his face.

“Look at me Tetsurou.”

Slowly Kuroo lifts his head and looks at Daichi, Daichi can see the hurt and fear in Kuroo’s eyes, it makes his heart hurt.

“No matter what the situation, there will NEVER be a time where I will give up on you. You understand?” Daichi says with determination. “I know I can be overbearing sometimes.”

Kuroo moves to protest but Daichi holds his face a little firmer.

“I know I am. I stupidly worry about you and fuss over you, but it’s only because I want you to be happy. But never once have I thought you difficult or a pain. I like that you depend on me, I like the smile you give me when I make you food, I like when you’re tired you get clingy, I like when you crave affection and attention from me because you feel down. I make it seem like all of it is a chore but I like that you lean on me for support. I love taking care of you, I love everything about you Tetsurou. I love you too.”

Kuroo looks at Daichi like he’s trying to figure out whether what he’s hearing is true or if it’s just a fantasy he’s made up in his head.

“Really?” Kuroo breathes out as he’s trying to control his tears.

“Yes, Really.” Daichi says still holding Kuroo’s face, his eyes are glossy from unshed tears.

The way Daichi is looking at him, with such love in his eyes. Kuroo’s heart feels full. They press their foreheads together and stand there for a while taking everything in.

“So...” Daichi says after a moment. Kuroo looks at him curiously. 

“Can I kiss you?” Daichi asks. Kuroo lets out a wet chuckle and he nods his head yes for affirmation.

They both smile at each other warmly. Daichi brings Kuroo’s face towards his, closing the gap between them and their lips meet.

It’s soft and gentle and they want to stay like that forever. Daichi snakes his hands around Kuroo’s neck to deepen the kiss. Kuroo moves his hands up Daichi’s back, he hisses in pain. Daichi pulls away.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asks worried 

“It’s nothing, just my finger.” Kuroo says as he holds it up.

Daichi grabs his finger, “Are you kidding me? You don’t even have a plaster on it.” Daichi looks annoyed. 

Kuroo gives him a sheepish look, “It came off while I slept.”

Daichi drags him by the finger to the kitchen. Kuroo sits on the counter as Daichi opens a drawer for the first aid kit.

As Daichi tends to Kuroo’s wound, Kuroo can’t help but smile he’s looking at Daichi and he feels so giddy from happiness. He runs his free hand through Daichi’s hair, Daichi looks up and their eyes meet.

“I’m so happy.” Kuroo says grinning.

“Me too.” Daichi says smiling

Kuroo grabs Daichi and brings him in between his legs, Kuroo bends his head down as Daichi cranes his neck up. They kiss, slow and sensual like they’re trying to discover everything about each other.

All the while thinking they’ve never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I know I'm a shitty writer. :'( I'm just soft for Kurodai.


End file.
